Libros que tanto dañan
by Clare99
Summary: El primer fic que escribí.   Es el 18º cumpleaños de Kari y el primero que pasa lejos de Takeru. ¿O quizás no?  Takari.


**Este es mi _primer _fic, es decir el primero que escribí, creo pensar que con ocho o nueve años. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y que no haya usado bien los signod de puntuación. No os quiero entretener más, porque sencillamente no quiero entretenerme mucho con este fic tan malo.**

_Digimon no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor..._

**_La __esperanza__ y__ la __luz __son __una__ sola__ cosa.__ Ten__ esperanza__ en __lo__ que __es__ verdaderamente__ importante__ y __entonces __verás __la __luz._ **

_**Libros que tanto dañan.**_

18, hoy es mi decimoctavo cumpleaños y en vez de estar feliz como cualquiera me recuesto en el sillón de mi casa color verde oscuro. Verde como la esperanza que siempre me brindabas, verde como aquel libro que tanto te gustaba y que millones de veces me leíste con tu voz suave. Pero, te fuiste, tú y tus ojos azules que tanto amo pero que no fui capaz de admitir y cuando debía haberlo hecho no lo hice.

Por que he de admitir que por mucho que mi hermano intenta que me fije en otros chicos no puedo. Eres mi primer y único amor en la vida. Sollocé.

_-Porque lloras Kari- me llegó su voz._

Alcé mi mano hacia la suya que penosamente atravesó su cuerpo.

"Estúpido fantasma del pasado"

Sollocé con más fuerza a la vez que movía las piernas como pegando patadas a mis recuerdos. Mis padres habían salido un momento de casa y mi hermano había salido un rato con su novia. Maldita cincuenta mil veces su novia que le impedía darse cuenta de que yo lloraba. Desde que cuatro años atrás T.K. se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. Recordé las conversaciones que pasamos en este lugar.

_-¿Quieres que te lea?-preguntó tierno y sonriendo como él solo sabía hacer._

_-Si -decía como una niña pequeña- pero algo que hayas escrito tú._

_Me encantaban sus historias y poemas. Incluso me compuso una canción…_

Noté que unas manos me atrapaban desde detrás del sillón y me giré esperando encontrar a otro fantasma del pasado.

Y yo creía que era así al ver su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza pura.

-Kari…

-No-sollocé-; tú te fuiste no eres real, nada es real.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy real- dijo rodeando el sillón para ponerse delante mía.

-T.K.- me lancé hacia él que me atrapó al vuelo y me acarició el pelo.

-Te dije que volvería, te dije que tuvieras…

-¡Esperanza!- completé la frase.

-Si, Kari, feliz cumpleaños- dijo con voz dulce y sonriendo.

Sin poder contenerme me abalancé como siempre que estaba en ese estado de éxtasis.

Entonces noté que, en la espalda ocultaba un objeto rectangular envuelto en color rosa.

-¿Y eso?- pregunté feliz.

-Eso, mi Kari es tu regalo.

Mis ojos brillaron.

-Con que vinieras me bastaba.

-Ya,- dijo tranquilo- pero a mí no.

Me senté en el butacón y el me tendió el objeto; lo abrí y vi un libro con la portada de color verde y que, como los libros antiguos no tenía un título inscrito en el exterior; ansiosa pasé la página blanca que se ponía siempre en los libros. Leí el título "Reflexiones" y el autor que fue lo que más me impactó ver pues fue su nombre el que me encontré "Takeru Takaishi".

-Recuerdas que me iba para ser escritor.

-Si- murmuré.

-Pues este es mi primer libro y además no saldrá hasta el mes que viene.

Le sonreí.

-Y además- continuó- tiene algo más especial- me hizo pasar la página.

Descubrí que como muchos libros tenía una dedicatoria, esperé leer para mi madre u cosas similares pero leí que, escrito con un tipo de letra diferente a la otra ponía:

_"Para mi Kari, mi único y verdadero amor."_

-Y tú Kari ¿qué piensas de mí?

-Que tú, eres mi presente, pasado y futuro, y que, por siempre serás la esperanza que cuida de mi luz- me miró contento.

-Ahora ya se lo que es que no te den respuestas claras-se rió.

-Cómo se suele decir vale más un acto que mil palabras- dije riéndome también.

Me acerqué a él decidida y terminé dando el primer paso. Le besé.

**_Mientras tanto. En el pasillo._**

-Venga ya Tai no hay porque espiarlos- dije semienfadado.

-Eso lo dirás tú Matt- me dijo enfadado.

-No os peleéis- dijo Sora.

-Yo quiero mirar- dijo Mimi.

-Hay que darles intimidad- dijo Sora poniéndose delante de la mirilla.

**¿Qué, fatal verdad? ****No espero que les guste demasiado pues no es muy largo y tiene mal uso de vocabulario y signos de puntuación. No lo pienso repasar.**

** Ahora diran ¿Si no le gusta por qué lo subió? Sencillo, le quise dar un pequeño recordatorio a la parte infantil de mí. Encima es muy meloso. Perdónnn. Tampoco espero que lo lea nadie, nunca he colgado una historia de Digimon... Tengo muchas más en mi disco duro. **

**Aún que no les guste espero muchísimos reviews, aunque no les guste la historia. Diganmé lo que hago mal para poder remediarlo. Creo que ya dije a quien iba dedicado este one-shot no?. Por si acaso:** _**A mi antiguo yo, porque le añoro y a las miles de historias que leí por aquel entonces, sobre todo a la autora de uno de los mejores fics de Harry Potter Segunda Generación que he leido, **_**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, _por el fantástico fic de _"Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose".**

**Para aquellos que lo lean: miles de besos y abrazos.**

**Ya casi esta el siguiente capítulo de: _Dos enamorados o quizás más :3 _**

**Siempre, **

Clara (CocoClaryClare)


End file.
